kbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dainason: The Motion Picture
Dainason: The Motion Picture is a 2015 stop motion film based on the Dainason series from the Dinosaur King franchise. It is KB Fan Fiction's 156th feature film. Premise A group of dinosaurs form a team and head on an adventure around Kyoryu Island to search for their families. Plot The film begins with the hatching of the main characters, and focuses on a Deinonychus hatchling named TerroClaw. It was the dry season, and some of the dinosaurs must move to the Grass Country where food is abundant. TerroClaw was hatched in Secret Island, and was separated from his parents after a tidal wave swept a swathe of the Deinonychus nesting area in Secret Island. TerroClaw washes onto the shore of Earth Country where he comes across a gigantic predator. It was later repelled by a pair of Tuojiangosaurus with its baby, T.J. Thinking that TerroClaw is harmless, T.J. decides to take care of TerroClaw, who gets used to the Tuojiangosaurus herd while finding suitable food items to eat: insects. Suddenly, an earthquake shook Earth Country and TerroClaw and T.J. are separated from the herd. On their way to look for their parents, TerroClaw and T.J. meet a young Baryonyx named Bart and a baby Suchomimus named Sucho. The two young spinosaurids teach TerroClaw how to catch fish, where he succeeded after a few tries. Later that night, a baby Daspletosaurus named Daigo and a young Mapusaurus named Gordon join the group after grilling their catch with his fire powers. The next morning, the gang moves on after meeting Colin, a young Corythosaurus, and Chindao the baby Tsintaosaurus, who tells them about the abundance of food in the Grass Country and that a great number of Kyoryu Island's dinosaurs are migrating there for the season. Along the way, they help an injured baby Pteranodon named Flyer and invite him to the group. The group sees a large herd of various dinosaurs moving at the border with Lightning Country. They join the herd, and made new friends in the form of three baby armored dinosaurs: Talar (a Talarurus), Tarch (a Tarchia) and Goethe (a Gastonia). While the other dinosaurs settle to sleep for the night, TerroClaw encounters the legendary Master Microraptor, who "sees and knows all". TerroClaw asks Master Microraptor whether the group had any chance of reuniting with their families, and the feathered dinosaur replies that they are on the way to Grass Country, and that a giant predator is stalking them. As morning broke, the herd moves on, and the predator, an albino Giganotosaurus, pursues the herd and the group until they reach the Grass Country border, where it battled and lost to a pack of Daspletosaurus, revealed to be Daigo's family. The group continues to follow the herd across the border and found a nesting ground near a lake, where they reunite with their families. TerroClaw returns to his parents and introduces his new friends to them. The narrator is revealed to be Master Microraptor, who watches over the herd. Cast * TerroClaw, a Deinonychus * Flyer, a Pteranodon * Daigo, a Daspletosaurus * T.J., a Tuojiangosaurus * Colin, a Corythosaurus * Gordon, a Mapusaurus * Bart, a Baryonyx * Sucho, a Suchomimus * Talar, a Talarurus * Tarch, a Tarchia * Goethe, a Gastonia * Chindao, a Tsintaosaurus Trivia * The film is inspired by The Land Before Time. Category:2015 films Category:Films Category:Dinosaur King universe Category:Films rated U